Hogwarts:The treacherous tale of James Potter and Trix Riddle (Year 1)
by Sillabye
Summary: Only months after the second Wizarding War, Harry out that Voldemort had a wife. After giving birth to their daughter, Voldemort's wife died, leaving Harry and Ginny to raise the child among their own. Now ten years later, the kids are going to school. Follow James Potter, Viatrix Riddle and Hugo Weasley as they go on a life changing adventure. *Full summary inside*
1. Summary

**Hogwarts: The treacherous tale of James Potter and Trix Riddle.**

**Summary:**

**"Only months after the second Wizarding War, Harry and his friends found out that Voldemort had a wife. After giving birth to their daughter, Voldemort's wife died, leaving Harry and Ginny to raise the child among their own. Now ten years later, the kids are going to school. Follow James Potter, Viatrix Riddle and Hugo Weasley as they finish what their parents started and finally put an end it and finally give the Wizarding World some peace. Because if they don't it might cost them their lives. Follow the new generation of Hogwarts as they go through classes, make enemies and try to stay a live."**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Once again, like every year, Diagon Alley was full of life and people getting ready for the new year at Hogwarts. It was as busy as expected, people running around to buy new robes, children looking at the newest broomstick, the Spitfire 3000. Yes, there was people everywhere and in the middle of it all was a family. Not just any family, it was the Potter's and the Weasley's and this is where are story begins.

The Potters/Weasleys looked as they did every year, a mess of red hair with the occasional black-haired boy thrown in the mix, but what stood out of place the most was a black-haired girl.

This girl had none of the appearance of either Weasleys or Potters. Her black hair seemed to be a shade darker than anyone else's and her red almost snake-like eyes only resembled a long ago evil. This was Viatrix Riddle, commonly known as Trix. Her father was indeed the Dark Lord, a man who only brought death to our world. Voldemort had been dead for around twelve years and Trix's mother had been dead for eleven. She had been raised by Harry Potter himself and brought up as one of his own.

Trix was walking down the alley with her best mates in tow. James and Hugo walked behind Trix hopping to clam down the situation. Only moments before Trix and James eldest brother, Albus had been fighting. Unlike the other Potters, Albus did not like Trix. But now Albus was gone -off with his fellow second years- and the others were off to find thier wand and their books.

"Oy! Trix, can you slow down?" Hugo asked.

She sighed and slowed down for her friends to catch up.

"Trixie, Hugo, shouldn't we go buy our wands?" James asked, hopping that buying wands who keep Trix's mind off of things.

"Yes lets." Hugo said

The trio walked into Ollivander's shop. Mr. Ollivander walked up to the children and looked at them.

"Yes, looking for wands, I see? Well we got the best for you all. My, you look like your parents. Now you first." He said, pointing to Hugo.

"Ah, yes. Here mahogany and dragon heartstring, 14 inches. Give it a flick." Hugo did and lets just say it wasn't the best results.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, neither of the young wizard had a wand.

"Hump! No one has been this difficult since your father, James."

Mr. Ollivander ran around his shop and out of the children's view. They could hear him muttering from their spot in the store.

"Maybe... No, it can't be... It must..."

He came back with three golden wand boxes.

Mr. Ollivander handed Hugo a box.

"Hugo, for you a wand made of pear and 11 inches."

Ollivander gave James a box.

"James, a wand of vine, 14 inches."

He gave Trix the last box.

"A wand of Cherry and 15 1/2 inches."

Each gave child their wand a flick.

"Yes, strange." Ollivander paused. "Only once in my life have I used the core of Thestral tail hair. I only had enough to make three wands. I knew at once these were the most powerful wands I have ever made. These wands are perfect for combat spells. Use these wands wisely, for their power is untold."

And with that he shooed the kids from his shop and out into Diagon Alley.

"Well that was..." James said trailing off.

"Awesome!" Hugo yelled punching his fist into the air.

"Boys." Trix murmured, while laughing.

"Lets go get our school stuff, then look at other things. My dad said we only had till 5 o'clock and it's already 3:30." James said looking at his wrist watch.

"Okay Trix, what do we have to get still." Hugo asked.

"Well." She said, pulling out her letter. "Well we need... Three sets of plain work robes, one plain pointed hat, one pair of protective gloves, dragon hide or similar and one winter cloak. James, your mom was getting our books and other supplises, but we still need our owls. Hey! This year first years can by broomsticks! I'm so getting one!"

"Let's go then!" Hugo said running off.

After an hour, James, Hugo and Trix had everything but broomsticks and owls. The kids made their way to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Hugo brought a screech owl and named him Screech - "So, original Hugo." Trix said - James got a snowy owl and named him Skippy -"Skippy? Skippy! Really James? Can't you come up with anything better?" - and Trix got a black eagle owl and named her Bliss - "And you make fun of our owl names, Trix?" Hugo said.

The children walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies. The store was filled with students.

Trix walked up to the counter.

"Three Spitfire 3000 brooms, please." This caused a few people to look at them.

"You sure you kids will have enough money for them?" The owner asked. Just then George Weasley walked in.

"There you kids are! Hurry and get your Brooms then meet us at the joke shop, okay?"

"Yes sir." Hugo said.

"Oy! Harry! I found them!" George said sticking his head out the door.

The owner handed James, Hugo and Trix a broom each.

"150 Gallons. Each."

Each kid handed over 150 Gallons and they left the shop.

They arrived at the family joke shop and went in. Ron and George were running the store while the other parents were keeping the kids in line. Hugo and James ran straight to the Skiving Snackboxes.

"James, should we get Fever Fudge, Fainting Fancies, Puking Pastille or Nosebleed Nougat?"

"Fever Fudge is the best." Trix said walking up to the boys.

The trio wandered around the shop for a while. Trix walked up to WonderWitch products.

"Look for some beauty products, Trix?" Hugo asked.

"No, but I think I want a Pygmy Puff."

Trix picked a Pygmy Puff the color of Imperial Purple and named her Viper.

"Really Trix? Come on you can think of a better name than that!"

"Zip it Hugo!"


End file.
